The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and, more specifically, to device structures for a Schottky barrier diode, fabrication methods for Schottky barrier diodes, and design structures for a Schottky barrier diode.
Schottky barrier diodes are semiconductor diodes characterized by low forward voltage drop and fast switching action. A typical Schottky barrier diode features a conductor-semiconductor junction that provides rectifying characteristics, such as junction between highly-doped silicon and metal silicide layers. A Schottky barrier diode may include a guard ring that prevents excessive leakage current.
To extend the capabilities of the technology, improved device structures, fabrication methods, and design structures are needed for Schottky barrier diodes.